Awkward Everything
by wanderingmind911
Summary: When Zuko finally takes his Uncle's advice and goes into a hot spring, he is vistited by a very attractive yet somewhat unwanted guest and is put into an awkward situation. One Shot for now.


**My news editor (who looks over my shoulder while I write anything) took interest when I told him about this idea (even though he's upset that I'm still not doing anything original yet…) and told me to publicize it. I told him that it wouldn't catch on, but he said do it anyway, and I asked him what if I don't, and he said he'd cut my pay. I don't know if he'd really do that (I doubt he would) but he's a genuine guy so I'd took his advice and wrote this on paper.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**For his sake.**

* * *

From the start Zuko knew bad things would happen if he ever sank in to a hot spring. He was absolutely right, but sometimes people do wrong things even when they know it's wrong, to get a way from something else. In this case his it was his uncle. The old man wouldn't stop lecturing him on how important it was to 'relax a little.' It was enough to drive the quick tempered prince mad the way Iroh _waddled _behind him all the time like a three old baby bribing their big sibling into eating some moldy candy. Plus, the guards were starting to make some snide remarks about it, and the most Zuko could do was clench his fist and make some off beat threat. To make it simple and clean, he had no choice. The next island they landed on the Zuko told his uncle he was going to a hot spring for a little R&R. His uncle smiled at him proudly, as if he was becoming king or something.

"Have fun," his uncle said "be sure no one is looking!" At this the guards howled with laughter, and Zuko face burned hot red.

Bad things were bound to happen. They already were.

* * *

_This is so stupid _Zuko thought miserably. He felt exposed, embarrassed, and utterly uncomfortable. The hot water lapped on his bare chest, and found its burning way into his mouth. He couldn't make it any cooler, and he didn't want to make it any warmer. The most he could do was just sit there, force himself to enjoy it, while inside he was scream to get out. He almost did, but something told him no to. Good thing it did too. A few minutes later, after Zuko's hair was started to frizz, he heard the sound of feet tramping through the forest, followed by shouts and threats. As Zuko listened, he realized they were coming towards him. _Great, _he thought, _I'd rather deal with my uncle then this! _It truly was a bad situation. He couldn't jump out and get his close on in time before the 'whoever they were' come by. All the prince could do was sit helplessly naked in a hot spring.

"We have you now," he heard someone say.

_Not while I'm naked,_groaned Zukoinwardly. But he soon found out it wasn't him they were talking about. In a flash a young girl emerged from the wood, desperately looking back. She didn't stop for a second as her head snapped back, and without warning, dove into a hot spring.

Zuko's hot spring.

_Oh this is just great, _Zuko thought _what happens next? A greasy fat man? _

"She went this way," A guard said jumping out of the thicket. He was a Fire Nation Guard, but not one Zuko recognized.

…_Nice. _

The guard looked at Prince Zuko and asked, "Did you see a girl run by here?" Zuko hesitated. He knew the girl couldn't stay underwater for long, but if she did come up, the guard might get the wrong idea…

"No," he replied, "I haven't." The guard studied him, and then went back into the wood. As soon as his footsteps faded out the girl rose up from the water, her back against prince Zuko's chest. For a second she didn't understand what was going, then she turned around, and was standing face to face with a strangely attractive (yet naked) young man.

"Uhm…uhm…" the girl stuttered looking down then up, then to her right.

"…You better get out of here before they find you," Zuko advised.

"You don't need to tell me twice," she said and quickly left the spring.

Zuko's heart pounded in his chest, and he watched her disappear.

Well…he couldn't call it all that bad.

* * *

**Ok done and done. By the way my editor isn't gay, he told me to throw that in for some reason. He really isn't. If you want me to continue review. I like reviews. Who doesn't? Thanks for reading,**

**Wandering Mind**

**P.S. My editor advices that you focus more on your own pieces of work but you don't have to listen to him! I do cause he could fire me…not that he doesn't want to…but he won't… **


End file.
